Unlucky Number 27
by MistressYuu
Summary: Two teams: Vongola VS ShinMakoku. A game show with a crazy hostess trying to take revenge on the world. Will she make them her new play-toys? Or it she biting more than she can chew? It a game where your reviews can tip the three-ways battle scale! The fate of the world depend on your votes!...or not.


**AN: Hey there! It been a while since I last update, but hopefully I would update more often in the future. Anyway, for this story I will be needing your help to move the story along. Don't worry, it very easy, all you have to do is vote at the end of each chapter...(just a question, do you think this story would be better on the forum? I have never use the forum for these type of story before so I'm not quite sure, can someone tell me?)**

**Oh a warning, I won't be betaing this story so there is bound to be a lot of mistakes.**

**Now then, let's go on to the story...**

* * *

**Unlucky Number 27**

"Seriously, Shibuya?!" Murata chided his best friend. His reasons—it isn't because he was angry. In fact, Murata had been beside himself with joy when he heard that his best friend had won an invitation onto the most talk about game show, the 'Tatakai o Chosen'. Shibuya Yuuri had even honored by inviting him to join…of course he soon found out, (and it's the main reason for his slight anger toward his friend) that Yuuri had found a team for the challenge as of yet.

"Why have you even bothered entering such a contest, if you haven't even found anyone beside me for the team?! In fact, you didn't invite me before entering…" he stopped as his own words reached his ears, "Shibuyaaa…you…did you know that it was a team battle before you entered?"

Yuuri had the nerve to laugh embrassessly at his friend, "You hit the mark, Murata. I didn't know it was a team battle. In fact, I didn't think I would have won. I just entered because mother brought back a flyer."

Murata's glasses glinted under the sunlight as if he suddenly realized something he never realized before. "Shibuya…you're actually pretty simple minded."

"Hey!" Yuuri retorted. "That's not true! I can be very calculating if I want to be!"

"Oh~" Murata sung not at all believing his friend can be tricky, after all, his friend had obviously been tricked by his own mother into entering a game show he know nothing about…it was much easier to see that Miko had wanted to see her son on television and had decided to bring home a flyer of the game show then asking her simple-minded son to apply.

Yuuri might have resisted in the beginning, but he probably entered not believing he could win with thousands of applications…but the thing is—even through 'Tatakai o Chosen' have been the most talked about show in Japan, no one was willing to be their first challengers with all the weird rumors surrounding the game show itself.

One such rumor stated that there will be a dangerous battle with a fighting machine. Another had said that you could die before the show even end. Someone even mention that all your deepest secrets will be revealed. Of course, he was sure that most of those rumors had been exaggerated over the course of time.

"Then Shibuya have you find the other three members of our team?"

"Other members?"

Murata want to face-palm at his friend's ignorance of the game. The road ahead will be tough for him…

* * *

**-KKM-KHR-**

* * *

"HEEEIIII! What did you just said?!" Tsuna cried at the sudden order from Reborn. "I won't! I won't do it!" Tsuna cried, trying to run away only to tripped on his own two feet.

Reborn let out a sigh at his student's clumsiness. Putting down his cup of espresso on a Leon-table, he jumped upon Tsuna's head preventing his student from escaping.

"You have no choice; not appearing will mean you'll have to pay ten million yens as comprehension for ruining their show."

"Heeeeiii! No way!"

"Don't worry. Your family will help you win and become a star."

"I never want to be a star in the first place!" Tsuna growled at Reborn only to earn himself another stomp on his head.

"Don't say that." Reborn whined as his image dictated, "A boss should be a star to boost the family's loyalty."

"I never want to be a boss!" Tsuna's shout was ignored when he realized that Reborn had fallen asleep atop his head. "Don't just fall asleep when it fit your needs!" He was never going to get a good sleep tonight; he can't even get a sleeping baby off his head.

* * *

"Now then..." the woman cracked her fingers after two endless nights of reading applications, researching contestants, typing out proposals, building weird looking structures, calling in favors, sending out invitations, and putting the final touch on her latest project, she finally couldn't helped herself but let out an evil chuckle. "This is going to be fun...even if they end up dying...I am going to make this fun! I'm going to show those ba***d and make them beg for forgiveness. They'll be sorry for looking down on me! He-he-he..."

"Now...who is our two winning contestants going to chose for teammates?" the woman asked into the empty dark room, the only light came from the computer screen reflected off the lens of her glasses. Multiple pictures of young boys in their teens appears along with a few girls taking the empty spots left on the screen, the woman smile at all the choices those two could pick.

* * *

**AN:...And there we have the prologue! First chapter, who do you want to see on team Vongola? And who on team ShinMakoku? (It have to be characters from their show! Any four members you want. The leader of the team have already been decided but I need the other four...actually three for team ShinMakoku since I have plan for Murata in the story and he is going to be in there no matter what!)**

**Just give me a list of four (KHR) and three (KKM) characters you wish to see on the team. Tsuna and Yuuri will be the captain if you haven't already figure that out, so you don't need to name them. **

**Seriously, you can pick any character for their teammate as long as they are in the original stories. Even Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi can be on team Vongola. I just need the top four characters from everyone's votes.**

**Thanks for your help and tell me what you think of this story!**


End file.
